Scanty
Special Moves Neutral B - (Scanty) Double Gold Lacytanga When pressing B, Scanty pulls out her trademark dual revolvers. Much like Panty's Backlace, Holding B allows her to charge, and releasing B fires. The different is that Scanty's shoot two bullet while rolling forward and backflip back. Just standing will shoot two bullets to each side. Neutral B - (Kneesocks) Double Gold Spandex Like her sister, Kneesocks uses her trademark dual scythes. Much like Stocking's Stripes, Holding B makes her charge up both of her scythes and releasing B makes her spin in a tornado, deflecting projectiles and hovering in the air. The different is that she has a limited distance dash where you attack if she meet an enemy. It also works upwards and downwards. Side B - (Scanty) Ruru Scanty attacks with her "Rurus". With one hit of the Rs that fly out, it n ullifies one of the opponent's Neutral B, Side B, or Down B attacks. The one lasts until the ruru get destroyed, and none of the demon sista can damage them. However, you can only put one ruru at a time. Side B - (Kneesocks) Ruru Like Scanty, this version of the ruru gets to cancel a Neutral B, Side B, or Down B Attack. However, this one lasts for 15 seconds instad of when the ruru is destoyed. One move can be cancelled per demon sista, an enemy can have up to two moves disabled. It's kind of a bet tho.. If a move that's already calcelled is cancelled again, it will not have any effect. And ya, whoever cancelled a move cannot use their Side B until it wears off. Up B - (Scanty) Transparent Much like Stocking's See-Through, Scanty take a ride in G-String. The buildup gives you time to choose a direction, unlike See-Through. Up B - (Kneesocks) Scythercopter Like Stocking's Stripecopter, Kneesock uses both of her scythes as a mini helicopter. This a much faster verison of the Stripecopter, but without the the suck up effect. Down B - (Scanty) Miss Kneesocks Scanty jumps into the background and switches out with Kneesocks. Down B - (Kneesocks) Dear Sister Kneesocks jumps into the background and switches out with Scanty. Final Smash - I WANT YOU In a similar style to Panty & Stocking's Final Smash, the sister sitting out joins the other out on the field, and do what both sisters are famous for: blatant fanservice, showing off their sexy pole dance. When they join each other, all nearby enemies are stunned and sent into nowhere, receiving damage as the demon sistas are dancing. The damage is done according to how high the character's horniness level is. After the end, Fastener's useful form dives into the healthiest enemy. If there's a tie, one of the "winners" is chosen at random. Taunts (They speak in Japanese...) Down Taunt- Laughing each other Side Taunt- S- Laugh herself K- (Blushing) Up Taunt- S- "Ruru" K- "Ruru" ''Character Description (Scanty) ''Character Description (Kneesocks) Role In The Subspace Emissary Their roles are currently unknown. Trivia *The Scanty & Kneesocks video is the first to have character idle animations. *Scanty & Kneesocks are the three tag team in Smash Bros. Lawl, the other being Panty & Stocking and Smosh. Video :::::::: Category:Playable Character Category:Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Category:Lawl Category:Japanese Category:Anime Character Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Celebrities Category:Tag Teams Category:Teenagers Category:Offensive Category:Post-Frollo Summer Category:Sorta-Human Category:Non-English Speaking